


Omiai

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Asami goes to an omiai, and takes Takaba with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2008.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~

A date. Like they went on dates.

That old man didn't even know how to have fun. His idea of an entertaining night was drinking heavily but not getting drunk, then practicing his knots on various parts of Akihito's anatomy.

Asami might own nightclubs but he'd forgotten how to use them for anything but business.

And now he wants to go on a date. 

_And me in a suit. Right._

_Don't dates mean going someplace fun, like the movies or an amusement park?_

Akihito tried picturing Asami on a rollercoaster and could only imagine him sitting in the first car like stone, hair not moving as they swooped down the first hill, and then molesting him for the rest of the ride. 'Keep your hands inside the car at all times' would only be an invitation to the pervert. Keep your hands inside Akihito, more like.

He shivered in the cold. It might be March, but Tokyo was uncommonly chill and he resented having to wait by the curb like some lackey.

_I should just leave. But he knows I'll be curious and stay. I wouldn't be surprised if he was watching to see how long I put up with it._

_Just as an experiment,_ he thought, and he turned and started stomping away. Like magic a black limo pulled around the corner. At the sight of it he growled a little, then spun around and started stomping in the other direction. The car pulled along side him, matching his speed. He didn't even look over as the window rolled down.

"Get in the car, Akihito."

"Go to hell! You let me stand out here and freeze for your amusement. Now I'm blowing you off for mine."

"Not the way I'd like you to, but we can remedy that later this evening. Aren't you curious about where I want to take you?"

Akihito halted and stood stiffly on the pavement, further annoyed that Asami's driver had anticipated it and stopped almost simultaneously. "Yeah, I'm wondering what kind of torture you had in store for me. But I'm not stupid enough to volunteer for it."

He could see the warm air rising through the car window and turning to mist, and shivered. Bastard.

"No torture. I just require your presence."

"So it's not even a date then. It's more like an assignment." He tried to ignore the wave of disappointment but it was too strong and he knew it showed on his face.

"Did you want us to do something romantic? A candlelit dinner? Soft music? Dancing? Did you dream of swaying to the strains of violins while in my arms?"

The sarcasm he was hearing cut more than any knife could. "No! But I thought maybe you'd pull the arrogant stick out of your ass and let us have some fun for once. I guess that's too much to hope."

A wool-covered arm snaked out of the limo window and grabbed his jacket, dragging him close. "Oh we'll have fun. We'll have more fun than you can take." The door opened and he was pulled into the warmth of the car. 

Asami's eyes, however, made it feel ten degrees colder than it was on the outside. "Behave for the next hour or so and we'll have the date you want. But only if you behave." 

"Behave, behave. Like I'm a kid. Where are we going that I have to 'behave'?"

"A miai."

Akihito was stunned into silence. 

"Good. You're behaving already. Just keep that up."

It wasn't until the car pulled to a stop in front of an exclusive traditional restaurant that Akihito found his voice, and then it came out in a squeak. "W-wait a minute. Whose omiai?"

"Mine, of course."

"And you're bringing your boyfriend?" His voice was cracking like a teenager's.

Asami froze, then turned his head to stare him down. "Is that what you are, Akihito?" he asked in a soft, dangerous voice.

"No-no. I mean—"

"I didn't think so." Asami proceeded to climb from the back of the car. Akihito was left staring after him, wondering if he'd only imagined the disappointment he'd thought he'd heard in that reply. Then he shrugged and laughed it off.

Only he wasn't feeling all that amused.

 

\--

 

They were led to one of the private rooms, a traditional table for four dominating it in the center. Two people were seated on the left side, an older man and a young woman, about college age from the looks of it. _Run_ , Akihito screamed to her in his head. _You don't want to do this!_ Akihito thought he was just being kind. However he was thinking the same thing towards Asami, and kindness had nothing to do with it.

As if she heard, she looked up and noticed him, then frowned slightly. A movement behind him caught her attention though and her eyes glowed, her face smoothing into a welcoming smile. Her eyes dropped coyly, but not before Akihito had seen the greed and desire in them.

_Obsessed. The idiot. Seeing only what she wants. There's no way she could be fooling Asami._

He glanced back and up, searching his lover's face. Asami's eyes flicked to his for a moment, amused, then away. He breathed slightly easier. Asami knew. What the hell was he doing here then?

The old man had risen to his feet and was approaching. He had the air of someone used to command. _Maybe he's someone important that Asami doesn't want to piss off. But then, why bring me?_

"Asami-san. On time as usual. Welcome." He turned toward Akihito. "And who is this? A young cousin perhaps? I wasn't aware that you had any family living."

"Takaba Akihito. He isn't family, but he may be. I've been thinking of adopting him."

Akihito choked on the greeting he'd been trying to force out. Asami slapped him hard on the back. "His health is a bit off, the poor boy, and he needs all the care I can provide. Come and sit down, Akihito, and we'll get you some nice warm milk."

He glared up at Asami as a firm hand pushed him to his knees at the table.

"Akihito, this is Hirabayashi Reijiro. Perhaps you've heard of the Hirabayashi Conglomerate." It wasn't a question. Anyone living in Japan knew the name, from their film and music production studios to their successful chains of hotels and restaurants. 

_No wonder_ , he thought, his heart sinking when he hadn't even realized it had been afloat. _Maybe all that makes marriage worth it to him._

He tried reading his lover's face but didn't understand what he was seeing. Asami didn't look at him, nor even at the young woman, though he waved a hand in her direction. "... and this is his granddaughter." 

No name. Akihito glanced over at her, and watched her perfectly made-up lips press together at the slight. He felt a little bad at taking pleasure from it, but not that bad. She deserved whatever she got for thinking she could land Asami. 

He turned his attention back to the two men, who were seating themselves. Asami dwarfed the other in stature. But then Asami dwarfed all men, even those who were taller. 

"Hirabayashi is an old and valued business associate. He's been quite persistent in pressing for this meeting. Even though I've expressed my disinterest in marriage, they just won't give up." Asami was polite but he was clearly annoyed. Akihito wondered just what was going to happen.

The old man chuckled. "Asami-san, you make it sound like persistence is a bad thing. Where would you and I be if we gave up the first time someone said no?"

"You're quite correct, Hirabayashi-san. But then, after the twentieth time I start to think that other options might be more cost effective."

The girl across the table leaned forward eagerly and she finally spoke. "But Asami-sama, didn't someone famous once say that success always balances the cost of perseverance?" 

Asami's eyes barely flicked over her. "If you think of who said it, let me know. I'd never want to go into business with him, but I'd enjoy taking his business away when it failed for lack of funds."

Her mask slipped for a second, letting her irritation through at being dismissed, then it was back in place. "But you, Asami-sama, are a very clever businessman who would never make such mistakes. I told Grandfather you would be the perfect person to take over all his holdings when he dies."

Akihito stared at her, thanking all the gods of the world it wasn't his marriage meeting. Spoiled rotten and subtle as a dollar-store perfume. Akihito didn't know the old man, but he let some of his displeasure show as he spoke. "We're all hoping, of course, that doesn't happen any time soon."

The girl kept a smile on her face but her eyes were sharp as daggers. "It's bound to happen though, and we should all be realistic. Isn't that right, Grandfather? And who better to carry on the family business than someone like Asami-sama?"

"Oh?" Akihito felt his claws come out. "Is it _business_ that you're wanting to carry on with Ryuichi?"

He took some small pleasure in hearing a slight cough to his left. Both pairs of eyes across the table narrowed as they gazed at him speculatively. Akihito turned toward Asami. "Have some tea, dear. It will help with your cough."

Asami's eyes danced as he took the proffered cup from Akihito's hands. "You'll make someone a good wife someday, Akihito."

"How did you and Takaba-kun meet, Asami-sama?" Akihito wondered how she was able to enunciate with her teeth grinding together.

"Akihito is a photographer who was taking pictures of one of my businesses. We met on a few occasions, one thing led to another and we became quite close. There was a connection, you might say. When the photo shoot was done, there was a void in him where the film had been, and I filled it."

Akihito's eyes closed and he bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't know whether to laugh or yell. This was ridiculous. Why didn't anyone just come out and say what they were thinking? The old man was letting a spoiled granddaughter lead him into pissing off Asami rather than tell her no. The girl wanted Asami as a trophy, and probably in bed. Asami wanted.... who knew what? And Akihito, he wanted this over with. Now.

The girl laughed nervously. "That almost sounds romantic."

"I wouldn't call it romantic. Would you, Akihito? Ah, poor boy, are you falling asleep? Have I exhausted you with my demands?"

He opened his eyes to see them all staring at him, none of them too kindly. But he'd had enough of the farce. He focused on Asami. "It wasn't romantic. It wasn't even a good fuck. But you've improved." He climbed onto Asami's lap, straddling it, facing him, ignoring the gasps behind him. "Much improved." 

And leaning forward he pushed his tongue into Asami's mouth and drew the other's into his, making a blatant act of sucking it for all he was worth. Which seemed to be plenty, from the way Asami was kissing him back. He could feel Asami laughing against his mouth, which pissed him off even more.

When he figured he made his point he pulled back and turned to the woman across the table. "I can see why you'd think you want him, Hirabayashi-san. That is your name, isn't it?" Driving it home that she hadn't even been worth introducing to anyone. "He's pretty, on the surface. But honestly, unless you're into pain, both physical and emotional, you're better off finding a man you can actually control. I don't know what you're thinking Ryuichi is, but controllable isn't it. Neither is pleasant. As someone he's tied up and fucked into the mattress more times than I can count, I can promise you that. It's your decision, of course, but you don't strike me as a stupid woman, just a greedy and selfish one. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." He pushed to his feet.

"Akihito." A soft command.

He tried not to snarl and failed. "What?"

"You're forgetting our date."

"I'm not forgetting anything, even though I'm doing my damnedest to. I'm not in the mood for any more of your games."

Asami reached up and took his arm. "I can see that. No games then." Asami smoothly rose to his feet along side him. "I think we're done here. Hirabayashi-san, as you can see, while I appreciate the alliance our organizations have had, I'm not the least interested in another with your granddaughter. I hope this is clear to her now."

Hirabayashi remained seated. "Had you been honest about this, we could have saved some trouble."

"I thought perhaps a demonstration would be most effective. Although I'm disappointed to see that even now she thinks there may be hope."

She gazed up at them, the lust in her eyes disgusting Akihito. "You just don't understand, Asami-sama, that a woman like me understands a man's needs. I would be perfectly willing to let you have your lover on the side."

"Would you? You'd _let_ me?" Asami spoke in that deceptively mild tone he reserved for the worst moments.

_Uh-oh._ Akihito was still held in place by Asami's grasp, and had been listening to this exchange with increased alarm. _What's wrong with you people? Don't you see how you're pissing him off?_ Without thinking, he reached out with his free hand and set it on Asami's shoulder, rubbing it a little the way he might an angry puppy's belly.

Asami's head turned toward him in surprise, then Akihito felt the man's body relax slightly under his hand and the danger defuse. He was as shocked as Asami.

It must have finally sunk in with those across the table, because the old man slowly rose to his feet, and beckoned the girl to follow. "Ushio-chan, I've indulged you enough. There is no hope for you here. If what you just saw wasn't proof, then you're not bright enough to be a granddaughter of mine." He bowed, though not too deeply. "Asami-san. Takaba-san. Please forgive this old man for indulging his favorite grandchild and wasting your time."

Asami nodded shortly, eyes still cold. Akihito bowed slightly. "Please think nothing of it."

The girl started to argue, but a clipped command from her grandfather told her she'd pushed him as far as he'd go, and she subsided and rose to her feet. She wouldn't look at them as she walked from the room. Her cheeks were flushed but her chin stuck angrily out in defiance, and when she shoved the door shut behind her with a loud click Akihito had to grin. "She's going to make some man a scary wife. I pity the guy coming in second place to you. I'm surprised you didn't see her as a challenge and go for it."

Asami released his arm and dug around in his coat for his cigarettes. "Some animals are spirited and it's a delight to bring them to hand. Others just need to be put down." He lit up and inhaled deeply, more tension leaving his body. 

"What? Now you're the Horse Whisperer?"

The man's eyes turned amused. "I prefer whips and leather. And Redford isn't sexy enough to play me."

Akihito pressed his hands to his temples, then ran them through his hair. "I don't think I've ever met anyone more conceited. And you... you brought me here so I could piss them off, didn't you? A business decision so they'd be focused on hating me and not you. You're such an asshole."

The door slid open, silencing anything they were about to say. It was the restaurant manager, a small woman in kimono, on her knees by the door and bowing deeply. "Gentlemen, shall I have your dinner served?"

"Are you hungry, Akihito?"

"A bit," he admitted. He wasn't feeling charitable at the moment, but he was hungry and figured he might as well stick Asami for the cost of a meal here. It had to be expensive.

Asami signaled his assent to the manager and sank down beside the table once again as servers brought the food in. When it seemed as if they'd stay, Asami waved them out. "He will serve for us both."

"You..." He was angry again in a flash.

"Oh, sit and play the game."

"That's all it is to you, isn't it? Just one big game. Never mind the feelings of the people involved."

"You know, the world will still spin if you leave off the self-righteous indignation for an evening and simply enjoy yourself. But then," Asami jerked him down into his lap, where an iron-like arm held him in place, and lifted a morsel of seared tuna to his lips. "But then you wouldn't be quite so entertaining, would you? Open wide."

Akihito tried to scowl for all he was worth, but the scent of the tuna being waved right under his nose was too much for his empty stomach. He snapped his teeth around it and jerked it from Asami's fingers, and was startled to see a grin flash across the man's face.

"You're a fierce little thing, aren't you?" The older man tilted his head down so his mouth was at Akihito's ear. "Shall I whisper to you?"

Akihito struggled to get off Asami's lap, but it was futile.

"You realize that only makes it more exciting? Perhaps if you sit very, very still and eat from my hand like a good boy, you'll have a better chance to get away." This time it was a slice of pickled radish held to his lips. The tuna had melted in his mouth. The radish looked so crispy and delicious. Maybe being a good boy for a short time wouldn't be so bad. 

Akihito leaned forward slightly and delicately lifted the radish from the end of the chopsticks with his teeth. It was pungent and hot on his tongue, and he immediately wanted some water. His eyes darted to the table, but Asami's hand was already there, taking the glass and lifting it to his mouth. 

"You already know this part." Asami drank, the ice clinking against the glass tumbler, then he lowered his cold lips to Akihito's, letting the ice water pour into his mouth, chasing it with his tongue. Akihito couldn't help but suck at the icy thing invading him, moaning around it as it both soothed and excited him. Asami's hand started caressing him through the fabric of his pants. "I don't know about you, but I can't wait for dessert."

Asami lifted him to the table, working Akihito's belt loose and his zipper down, pulling the trousers down and out of the way. Akihito's cock jutted out from his body, dark pink and ripe. 

"Itadakimasu." Asami's cold tongue swirled around the tip and pulled the length into his icy mouth. The shock of it might have softened him, but the maddening tongue still dancing along the sensitive underside made him harder than he'd been before. His head tipped back as his eyes fell shut in pleasure. 

It used to bother him, sex anytime, anywhere, without his permission. But after all he'd been through that year he'd taken an honest look at what they had, and he'd been forced to admit that this was something he wanted, craved even. Maybe Feilong was right, that Asami had trained him to it. But he thought that wasn't quite the case. Asami hadn't created this need in him. He'd awoken it, when no one else had been able to.

Asami's tongue was still working him, teasing him, and he arched up, trying to get deeper into that mouth. A moan escaped his lips as the man's clever tongue pushed his foreskin back more and tickled what it had covered.

Before Asami, sex had been something his hand was for. No partner had interested him, even when he'd tried. He'd been shocked at his response to the man the first time, the time it had been rape. Started as rape. Ended as... what? He still didn't know.

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine. He lifted one hand and wrapped his fingers in Asami's thick brown hair, urging him on.

His eyes opened to slits and he looked down to see Asami watching him, concentrating on him, enjoying his pleasure. Other men could excite him with their rough play, he knew that. But no one gave this to him, this exquisite torture, because it came from giving himself, not being taken. From the beginning, Asami seduced him into surrendering up his trust and will, just for a moment, before he reclaimed it and ran. Always running and being caught and persuaded to give it up all over again. 

He needed to tell him... "Asami...." Not so much a word as a groan.

Asami paused and lifted his head, though he remained close enough to delicately lick the rosy tip of the cock.

Akihito gasped. "Marriage won't do. Not for us."

Asami lowered his lips until they caressed the tender skin where Akihito's thigh met his hip. "Ah. I know."

"Don't stop."

"What makes you think I would?" Asami's lips slowly traced a path up to his nipple. His white teeth bit and gently tugged.

Akihito couldn't think of an answer, because there was none. "Nothing." Asami's fist held his cock now, squeezing it, moving quickly. "Nnn. Nothing stops you. It's why I love you."

The hand on him paused, just for a split second, then resumed its motion. 

He was having trouble thinking, but he knew what he'd said. He knew it was what he felt. It was just another way of surrendering, of offering another piece of himself to his lover. Tomorrow he'd pretend he hadn't said it. Asami would do the same. And they'd start all over again. But it would always be there between them, on the inside. Never mentioned, always present.

His back arched and he came across his stomach and the table, and coating Asami's hand. Asami lifted it to his mouth and licked it clean, holding his eyes as he watched.

No wedding vows for the two of them, but some ties were deeper. 

Asami reached for him, and he prepared himself for what he knew was to come. But the man merely straightened Akihito's clothing, buttoning up the shirt he'd spread open earlier, tucking everything back into his pants.

"Asami?" He was confused. "What about you?"

"You're concerned about me? That's very sweet of you." Saying it like sweetness was an insult. "But you needn't be. I'll be satisfied before the day is over, and you'll be the one to do it."

"But..." 

"Anticipation, Akihito, makes the reward all the sweeter. It's something I like to indulge in when I have the time. And we have the time, don't we?"

Asami's eyes bore into his. Akihito's heart jumped in his throat. Images of their future flashed through his mind, premonition or hope, he didn't know which. He just knew he no longer feared it. _Anticipation_ , he thought, _is a good word._

He realized Asami was still staring at him, expecting some kind of answer. He shrugged. "It depends, old man, on whether or not you can keep up with me."

As his lover's eyes narrowed, he thought with some satisfaction that dinner would be late and cold. 

Ushio, he knew, was having her dinner warm and alone, dreaming of marriage.

He smiled as Asami's necktie bit his wrists, binding them in a promise far stronger.

 

~end~


End file.
